


send us to perfect places

by sxndazed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: They continue strolling down the path when Dan asks, “Is it everything you wanted?”A take on their time in Vancouver.





	send us to perfect places

The ice cream is beginning to drip.

 

Phil wouldn’t be having this problem if he could just settle on a photo. He keeps pressing the ‘x’ to do another take, but he’s taking long enough that the vanilla is running into the butterscotch and ruining the swirl he’s trying to capture in the first place. At this point, the whole thing is going to start dripping onto his fingers and sticky fingers are a pain.

 

He can see Dan out of the corner of his eye, slowly licking his cone while waiting for Phil to finish his little photoshoot for his ice cream. He hears the click of the camera, well shit there’s a bit that dripped onto his finger, and posts it to his story. It’s good enough.

 

Dan strides over and bumps against his shoulder.

 

“C’mon, any longer and your ice cream would start blushing from all focusing you’re doing.”

 

“Oh shut up.”

 

Dan’s tongue is poking out as he laughs, and Phil can’t really tell if he’s mocking him or doing it unconsciously. They start walking again and Dan’s talking about how good their choice of ice cream is when Phil decides it’s cute either way.

 

 

* * *

 

They’re sort of overwhelmed by the extra time they have in Vancouver (or “The Couve” as Phil tried to call it when they landed and to which Dan replied, “We are not calling it that, _you absolute spork_.”).

 

Spending more than a day in a particular city has been rather rare on this leg of the tour, but they’re grateful for the extra time before they head to Australia on a sixteen (“Might as well be _fucking forever_ ,” Dan mutters) hour flight. They haven’t spent much time in Canada before, only having really been around Toronto, so having the opportunity to do so without the thought of doing a show soon looming over them is nice.

 

Vancouver is a bustling city, something they’re very familiar with, but there’s also a ridiculous amount of nature that’s rather foreign to them.

 

They’re walking around Gastown with cones in their hands, and the sight of trees lining the streets is a welcome one. The slight breeze from being this close to the water feels better than the heat they’ve had to endure the last couple of weeks. Dan has some things he wants to see in mind, or rather in a list hastily typed on his phone, so Phil follows him.

 

They’ve stopped in front of a clock with a crowd of people hovering around it. Dan starts rambling about it, about how it’s one of the few working steam clocks in the world and “look Phil!” as it starts to whistle and play a tune as the next hour begins. He looks over at Dan, his phone in hand because he thinks about pointing it towards the clock but instead he snaps a photo of Dan filming the clock with a twinkle in his eyes. He thinks this one will stay in his camera roll.

 

Phil has no idea where they’re headed, and his feet are aching from all the walking in the past hour. Dan has dragged him through downtown, and the sight of all these buildings and people clambering in and out of buses feels familiar. They hop on one of the buses, and he waits for Dan to tell them when to get off. Dan’s eyes are glued to his phone, slowly tracking the bus’s route to make sure they don’t get lost, so Phil takes the opportunity to stare for a bit.

 

His cheeks are flushed and there’s a slight sheen from sweat, probably because of all the movement, that makes him look young. He knows he made the mistake of not remembering that Dan is 27 during the liveshow, but it’s moments like these when Phil forgets and all he can see is the fresh-faced boy he fell in love with all those years ago. Of course, there are some differences. His hair is curling even more from the humidity and sweat, and he’s filling out his clothes. The black shirt he’s wearing wraps around his chest, makes him look broader and it leaves Phil’s mouth a little dry.

 

Dan looks up from his phone and catches Phil’s eyes, smirking when he realizes that Phil has been staring. He sort of feels like a boy with a crush when he sees the glint of light in Dan’s eyes as the bus stops.

 

“Let’s go, if you’re done staring that is.”

 

Phil slaps at his shoulder and Dan laughs as he tugs Phil out of the bus with him.

 

Several minutes in a bus and trees have replaced the buildings that surrounded them downtown. The trees are ridiculously tall, and it’s rare that they feel so small.

 

They start walking down a path, and Phil can’t resist taking out his phone to capture everything around them. He jogs farther up the path and hits record, waiting for Dan to catch up. He pulls up the dog filter and films Dan walking up and smiling with the little ears and snout appearing on his face through the screen. He looks so carefree and Phil is glad he put the filter on because he might have just saved it without posting.

 

They’re alone on the path and Phil blames what he is about to do on the slight sugar rush and the sudden abundance of fresh air. He can hear the joggers and cyclists in the distance, winding around the various paths. He can hear the water surrounding the park, the seagulls flying overhead, and the wind rustling the trees but everything is still enough and silent enough that Phil cannot find a reason to worry.

 

He reaches out to grab Dan’s arm and softly places his lips on Dan’s, long enough to taste a bit of sweetness from the ice cream but not enough to let it turn into a full kiss. When he pulls back, he can see the flush on Dan’s skin and the sudden bashfulness in his expression.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“Nothing. You’re just cute.”

 

He revels in the fact that he can make Dan blush, even after all the time they spend together and he laughs while Dan mutters “spork” under his breath. They continue strolling down the path when Dan asks, “Is it everything you wanted?”

 

He knows Dan is probably talking about the tour, but there’s a slight edge to his voice that makes Phil think he means a little more than that. They take a few steps more and Phil can feel Dan’s eyes on him.

 

“Ask me again later. We’re not done yet, are we?”

 


End file.
